1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile terminal and a method of operating the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having one or more functions among a function of performing voice and video calls while being carried, a function of inputting or outputting information, and a function of storing data. Such a mobile terminal may also have complicated functions such as taking a picture or a video, reproducing a music file or a video file, playing a game, receiving a broadcast, and communicating via wireless Internet, and thus may be a multimedia player.
Also, various kinds of wearable devices that a user may wear have been developed, and thus a technology that allows the user to use the mobile terminal more conveniently may be needed.